gen_arcadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Group/Rules
}} Member Rules ❥ Joining our Discord is mandatory. If you leave the server, you will be removed from the group, unless you contact a mod about temporary absence. You are not forced to speak, however highly encouraged to. Removing or deleting your app will also result in removal. Discord server folders save you space in your server list. ❥ Respect and be kind to your fellow members. We are here to enjoy ourselves! Bullying, gossip and discrimination of any kind are not tolerated. Gossip has a zero tolerance policy. If a member seeds negative rumors about another member, confront the person instead of blindly believing what is said, or contact a mod to investigate. ❥ Please keep personal drama out of our chats (this primarily refers to conflict between members). If a group related problem occurs, contact a mod. We will not solve personal conflicts. ❥ If a member is uncomfortable with a topic or rp situation, please respect them and consider moving it to another chat. All members should be able to feel comfortable to speak up in discomfort, this includes mods. If an issue makes you want to leave, contact a mod immediately. Do not leave silently on account of an issue that can be solved. ❥ Keep our general chats PG-16 (An 18+ chat is available). Generally avoid discussing religion, politics, social conflicts, sexual assault and other touchy topics. Do not use slurs. Avoid spam on the group page and in our chat rooms. ❥ We are a LGTB+ friendly community. Please refrain from joining if you are intolerant of any gender and sexuality (do not bash heterosexuality either). This goes for racism as well. ❥ Try to be active in our discord server, even if only through chatting. We don’t ask for daily roleplay, should you however not participate in chats, submit drawings or roleplay logs every once in a while. If you strictly roleplay one on one and never upload, this is not the group for you. If you have not participated after 4 months we may remove you from the group. ❥ Refrain from bugging mods about group business on personal accounts or messengers. Note the group instead and have a little patience for replies! Direct messages will be wordlessly ignored. The mods are to be treated as normal people, while having their authority respected at all times - they are allowed to express themselves like any common member. This group is not a profession and should not be treated as such. ❥ Be civil and communicate all changes in activity including leaving the group via group note (no discord dms) and wait for a reply before proceeding with any actions. Leaving without a word will result in being blocked and openly displayed as a leaver. ❥ A character's actions or feelings are not yours. Differ roleplay from reality. Should you feel a member’s character is overstepping a line, try to let them know. ❥ Please refrain from mini-modding. Redirecting to journals is fine, but leave answers to the mods to avoid misinformation. ❥ Do not advertise other roleplay groups in our server. Avoid speaking about other groups in general. Group business can be discussed if the group is kept anonymous. ❥ Minors under the age of 18 are not permitted to engage in sexual conversations or rp. Submission Rules ❥ All art submitted for gold must be your own. Commissioned art can be submitted but will not earn any gold. Please refrain from using bases. You need to be able to draw in order to participate in events and to earn points. ❥ Submissions are eligible for gold only when submitted to the group. Art posted on our discord server will not count towards your gold count. If you don’t want a piece on your dA, submit to the group directly. ❥ Submit roleplays for points in the form of a neatly formatted google doc pdf (or ask a mod to). ❥ Art that was drawn of a character before the group will not count towards gold count (i.e. You are reusing a character and they have several pieces of art from a previous group) You may submit them, but will not receive gold for them, as they were not drawn for our group. ❥ We hold the right to refuse people who we believe to be tracing their content. Tracing is not allowed in our group, as it is considered cheating. ❥ Include a clearly visible trigger warning for sensitive content in submitted literature and images if necessary. ❥ If your submission hasn’t been accepted after a few days, do not resubmit in hopes to speed up the progress, we are likely currently busy and will get to it. ❥ All submissions need their gold count stated in the description or submission comment (see shop for a guide how to count your gold earnings). Roleplay Rules ❥ No Metagaming (An "out of character" action where a player's character makes use of knowledge that the player is aware of but that the character is not meant to be aware of) or Godmodding (Taking control of another character, hurt or kill them or have your character be incredibly powerful). ❥ Aim for realistic development! No character should act as if they have known another for eternity unless it’s an actual fact. Please refrain from rushing ships without a reasonable base to build a relationship on. Please do not make shipping an rp priority. ❥ Keep ship PDA (public display of affection) to a minimum in our server, including excessive ship talk. If involved in a group roleplay, do not derail focus onto your ship (little affectionate gestures such as kisses or hugs are fine, but be reasonable). Please keep 1on1 ship talk in direct messages. ❥ Do not sexualize minors or young looking characters. ❥ Do not insult characters without consent from the player. Not everyone likes it unless you’re close. ❥ Characters not yet accepted into the group are not permitted to be roleplayed in any form unless approved by admins. This goes for private roleplays as well. It's considered cheating the point system and will result in a strike. Category:A to Z Category:Group